1st Miss Missosology
The 1st Miss Missosology Competition was held on 27th September, 2017 in New York City, USA and broadcasted live through a photo-finale in Missosology Forum. 67 delegates from all over the world and from the most important international and national beauty pageants competed for the title. Valerie Abou Chacra from Lebanon was crowned at the end of the event as the first ever Miss Missosology and Unbreakable the very first user to catch the crown. This was the first edition ever of the contest, which established the rules and format of the competition. Applications for the competition started in August 24th and 28 missosology users applied as National Directors. Colombia's franchise was taken at the very last minute by user Marigona Dragusha meanwhile Angola lost the franchise when didn't announced the delegate before deadline. The competition was a huge success in the Missosology community, with more than 50,000 views and more than 600 replies in the three official threads opened for the competition and even being featured at Announcement Section at the forum. Organization On August 24th, 2017 applications opened being Thomas876 the first user to apply for France and being Melinda Bam (South Africa), Catriona Gray (Philippines) and Chalita Suansane (Thailand) the first confirmed contestants, all under patricia_louise management. Just two days after applications opened an early list of twenty possible host cities was published by the organization, including: Auckland, Bali, Bangkok, Barcelona, Buenos Aires, Chicago, Hong Kong, Johannesburg, Mexico City, New York, Paris, Prague, Rio de Janeiro, Rome, Seattle, Singapore City, Stockholm, Sydney and Tokyo. This list was later reduced to the six finalists cities: * Bangkok, Thailand * New York, United States * Rome, Italy * Singapore City, Singapore * Sydney, Australia It wasn't until August 29th that it was confirmed that New York City was the selected city to host the pageant, with the girl staying at the Hotel Empire and the Final Show taking place at the famous Madison Square Garden. Pageant Applications officially closed on September 8th, with the election of Paulina Vega as Miss Colombia, entering as the very last contestant. The pageant officially started with the creation of the Coverage Thread on September 9th with the contestants fictionally arriving to New York around 8th to 10th December. The schedule of the pageant, which lasted for three weeks, included photoshoots, red carpets and sightseeing around New York, including tours through the Midtown of Manhattan, visiting Grand Central Terminal, Rockefeller Center, Times Square, Empire State and New York Public Library, also tours around Central Park and parties at downtown and SoHo. During this days the Organization published a list of events and National Directors shared pictures of their contestants which could fit the established events. Votings The votings for the Miss Missosology Competition opened on 9th September, 2017 and closed on 16th September. The judges got a very specific poll, which closed three days later. The judges voted based on the information provided by the National Directors on the official threads, but the Organization also provided a close up, full body and evening gown picture of each girl to have a clearer idea of each one. Judges * MissSimUniverse – Founder of the contest, entertainer (Spain) * Xamurai – Admin (Japan) * Haraya – Moderator (Philippines) * Pitbull – Pageant expert (USA) * Charmose – Fashion expert (United Kingdom) * Valleriam – Pageant expert (Puerto Rico) * Ea'rend?l – Moderator (Ireland) * ManMeat – Super star (Korea) Final Show The Final Show was a photo-event composed by 150 pictures. All contestants competed in a stage designed virtually and inspired in New York culture with some iconic buildings of the city such as the Statue of Liberty, Brooklyn Bridge or the Empire State, all backed up with a LED Screen as background which projected different skylines and different lightnings for every stage of competition. British singer Mel B and american TV host Thomas Roberts hosted the show. Music * Swimsuit Competition – "There's nothing holding me back" by Shawn Mendes * Evening Gown Competiton – "Green light" by Lorde * Final Look – "Empire State of Mind (acoustic version)" by Alicia Keys Results Placements Scores : Miss Universe : 1st Runner Up : 2nd Runner Up : Top 5 :(#) Placement Full Preliminary Grid Scores